An electronic device may have circuitry that operates according to a clock signal. The clock signal may be produced by a clock generator, and may oscillate between a high state and a low state. The clock signal, for example, may be utilized like a metronome to coordinate actions of the circuitry. The signal can range from a simple symmetrical square wave to more complex arrangements. Use of the clock signal may have certain implications on the amount of current that is consumed by an electronic device, especially when the electronic device is used to run a particular application.